tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Log
This is the update log for Tower Defense Simulator. Alternatively, one can visit the link below. https://devforum.roblox.com/t/tower-defense-simulator-update-log/320475 LEGEND *+ means the addition of anything. ** Additional information is in this. *^ means the edit of a feature. ** Additional information is in this. ** means the patch of a problem. ** Additional information is in this. *- means the removal of something. ** Additional information is in this. All Dates are in DD/MM/YYYY. This page only tracks updates from beta release on the 14/06/2019. 11/2/2020 +Electroshocker TOWER +Thriller EMOTE +Twitter Minigunner Skin +Fallen King rage mode. +The Heights readdedMAP +New death animations. +Tower stats display. +Added final boss health scaling for mega servers. ^Renamed Difficulities. ^Normal mode is now Molten mode. ^Hard mode is now Golden mode. ^Insane mode is now Fallen mode. ^Lowered increased mega server tower cost. ^5% Increase for 5 players. ^10% Increase for 6 players. ^15% Increase for 7 players. ^20% Increase for 8 players. ^Nerfed Enforcer ^Bullets deal less damage as they pierce mode damage. ^Codes now show what you redeem. *Fixed Codes. *Fixed Bugs. -Removed Xmas Crate. 26/1/2020 +New lobby +More elevators and duo elevators. +New Trailer! +New Skins +Increased tower costs in mega servers. +5% Increase for 5 players. +10% Increase for 6 players. +20% Increase for 7 players. +30% Increase for 8 players. +Added death animation and red light to fallen king. ^Enforcer Rework ^New song for Breakdown and Comeback taunts. ^New select difficulty/intermission music. ^Moved damage from archer to later levels and buffed max level damage. ^Holiday Archer initial cost from $200 > $350. ^Double entrance maps only spawn one unit, choosing a random path. *Patched gladiator. *Fixed DJ range. *Fixed Nether and Infernal Abyss sky box. -Removed winter event and related gamepasses. -Gamepasses will award the item automatically. 12/1/2020 +WessEmote +FaveEmote +Many various skins +Including Golden Cowboy Skin ^Remodeled Default Commander. ^Buffed Crook Boss. ^Buffed Crook Boss minion ranges. ^Buffed Golden Crook Boss and Minigunner. ^Buffed Cowbow ability from 35% > 50%. ^Buffed Mortar projectile speed from 25 > 35. ^Holiday Archer initial cost from $200 > $350. ^Double entrance maps only spawn one unit, choosing a random path. *Fixed placement. *Fixed Military Base spawn time. 1/1/2020 (New Years Update!) +New years skins +FireworkEMOTE +Freight FrightMAP +Winter StrongholdMAP +Winter BridgesMAP ^Buffed Sniper and Outlaw range. *Improved Holiday Archer hitbox. 24/12/2019 +Christmas Event +Frost BlasterTOWER +MortarTOWER +Holiday ArcherTOWER +Village of DespairMAP +Christmas Skin Crates +Rewards +Steampunk Rocketeer SKIN +In-Game Update Log ^Buffed Ace Pilot flight speed. ^Added placement limit to outlaw. *Fixed golden scout price not adjusting. *Fixed splash towers doing direct damage to noExplode enemies. -Removed shadow map lighting. 8/12/2019 +Platinum Skin Crates +Unlocked by winning every mode in 5 maps. +Gives buffs around half to that of golden skins. +Infernal Abyss MAP +Wraith Skin Series SKIN +Steampunk Rocketeer SKIN +In-Game Update Log ^Buffed Golden Crook Boss and Minigunner. ^Moved Black Ops, Survivor, and Ghillie Premium skins to Basic Crates. 29/11/2019 +Ace Pilot TOWER +Basic skins for Ace Pilot ^Buffed Insane zombie speeds. *Fixed Gladiator 25/11/2019 +New Premium skins. +Deserted Village MAP +Farm Lands MAP +?????? ???? ^Slightly buffed insane mode. ^Nerfed DJ Booth range. ^Replaced Neon DJ Booth music. 9/11/2019 +DJ Booth TOWER +Boosted EXP Friday and Saturday by 50% +Cat Dance, Power Dance, Boston Breakdance, Comeback +New Premium skins. +Shadow map lighting, currently a test. ^Replaced music for Whip, Breakdown, Garry's Dance, Mannrobics taunts. ^Buffed Crook Boss Minion lvl 2 damage. ^Buffed Military Base. ^Nerfed Rocketeer lvl 5 to +55 damage, from +75 damage. ^Nerfed Golden Scout, costs 50% more to upgrade(however as of now the prices are not increased). ^Reverted lobby to normal. *Fixed Military Base giving inf. damage on collision, no more 0 hp humvees! *Fixed Commander buffs not updating correctly. -Removed Halloween Event 2019 27/10/2019 +Graveyard MAP +More Halloween Skins +Golden Scout Skin ^Golden Skins Buffed, again. *Bug Fixes. *Security Fixes. 18/10/2019 +Halloween Event 2019 +Shredder TOWER +Mummy, Strong Mummy, Scarecrow, Demon, Ghost, Vampire, Witch, Reaper, Clown, Frankenstein, Swamp Thing, Jaxe, Jack-o-Bot [ZOMBIES +Nightmare Carnival MAP +Halloween Skin Crate and skins ^Premium crate price reduced to $125 Robux, previously $200. ^Buffed Golden Skins ^Changed to Halloween Lobby 14/10/2019 +Added shared cash back ^Reverted tower spacing limits. ^Buffed Fallen King HP (100K -> 125K) *Fixed units not giving you cash when they shoot. *Fixed units not following the correct path on certain maps. *Fixed Military Base bugging out if placed before game starts. *Fixed elevators potentially bugging out for some players. *Fixed taunt and run buttons not disappearing when opening the upgrade interface on mobile. *Fixed troop placement limits. *Fixed game settings not appearing. 13/10/2019(October Mega Update) +Medic & Hunter TOWERS +Basic, Golden, Premium Skin Crates +Various Skins +Whip, Transcendence, Beggin', & Breakdown TAUNT] +Grass Isle, Dusty Bridges, Portland, Candy Valley, & Autumn Falling MAP +Glitch, Error, Hazard, Fallen, Golden Guard, Molten Titan, Fallen Guardian, & ' Fallen King' ZOMBIES +New Projectile System for explosives. + Map Lighting System + New Zombie Animations System ^Tower build limit raised to 20. ^Reworked wave bonus, now guaranteed. ^Various changes to towers. ^Various changes to maps. ^Various changes to zombies. ^Various changes to wave layout based on difficulties. *Fixed lag. Cash Sharing Removed 13/08/2019 *Gold Titan is no longer prone to errors *Freezer is no longer prone to errors *PVP/Versus minor improvements *Fixed teleportation teaming issues 13/08/2019 *Fixed map not loading in Survival if the player character did not exist *Fixed loading screen not initializing properly *Fixed troop selling/upgrading error that occurred for some players *Major data saving fixes, after reviewing errors from our new logging system, we think we have solved the issue indefinitely *Fixed problem with enemies occasionally not spawning correctly, causing the game to break *Fixed problem with players not being placed on their correct team due to not their character not being fully loaded *Improved latency on both Survival and PVP/Versus 10/08/2019 +Added the invisible part again to the PVP/Versus elevators so you cannot fall into them *Changing targeting mode on PVP/Versus works now *Improved lag on PVP/Versus/Classic *Experimental data fixes implemented *Fixed global leader boards in the lobby *If you load in late and voting has already finished, it will no longer stay on your screen *Experimental data fixes implemented *Moderation services enabled again *Fixed the issue with troops not properly displaying in PVP/Versus -Removed "Four Seasons" as it was causing multiple issues, will be added back within the upcoming week 08/08/2019 +AREA 51 EVENT (Event elevator cycles between both events) +PVP BETA (Has specific PvP maps) +Commando (Stats will be changed in the future) +Dream Feet TAUNT (By. MRePotatoes) +Doomspire & Crossroads badges +Candy Valley & Castle Outskirts (PVP MAPS) +Abyssal Trench, Four Seasons, Space City (SRV MAPS) ^Added music to Mannrobics taunt *Fixed explosion sizes (?) *Security fixes 04/08/2019 +Turret 50 unit! +New difficulty system +Mobile run button +Map highscores +Doomspire MAP +Crossroads MAP +Mannrobics, Smug, & Rat Emote Credits to FutureRawr for Rat and TheBuliderMC for Smug. ^Buffed pyro fire cooldown *Fixed necromancer minion bug *Security fixes 03/08/2019 ^Blighted and Necromancer 2 nerfed 02/08/2019 +SENTRY UNIT (Fires up to x2 the firerate and locks onto zombies) Sentry buffed later in the day. Lvl 4 and lvl 5 buffed. Rev up time is switched to 5 seconds instead of 6. +NEW LOBBY +Gold Titan & Golden Zombie (Wave 56) +Running (Press SHIFT) +New shared cash system (Damage/Players) +New zombies (Blighted, Strong, Necromancer 2) +New leaderboards +Easy difficulty +Elevator player count ^Changed wave cash to 55 per wave Originally 40 per wave before being changed later in the day Later on, 55 per wave was changed to 60 per wave ^Buffed Outlaw (+15 damage instead of +5 at lvl 2) ^Buffed Controlled (explosions cannot damage Shrike Crystals) ^Improved lvl 5 Minigunner look ^Improved zombie turning ^Improved explosions (new particles & splash damage gives $) ^Buffed Hiddens (now are a threat) ^Buffed soldier ^Nerfed Crook Boss (hidden detection moved to lvl 3) made minigun useless when you could buy 2 crooks for cheaper Some changes reverted later in the day ^nerfed Pyromancer (slowness effect wears off as zombies exponentially) ^nerfed mega servers. Zombies have more hp. *Moving units now properlly die when stunned *Fixed explosions blocking mouse target 27/07/2019 +Mystery Boss *Improved win/lose screen *Fixed stats reset bug 22/07/2019 +A new map, Mount Amillion. +New ban system +Level badges added ^Nerfed Demoman and Rocketeer *Security patches 19/07/2019 +Emotes! +Rocketeer UNIT +Moon Base MAP +Tropical Isles MAP +Deserted Village MAP +Datastore system *Bug fixes 16/07/2019 ^Changed up looks and some names for boss 1, boss 2, boss 3, speedy, slow, molten, lightning. *Fixed flying zombie bug (usually occurs near the last path) 14/07/2019 +Enforcer added. ^Cowboy buffed. Cowboy now has 4 starting damage, up from 2. Cowboy now costs $650. ^Demoman buffed. LVL 2 now gives 3 damage. LVL 3 now gives 5 damage instead of 2. LVL 4 now gives 10 damage instead of 4. LVL 5 now gives 25 damage instead of 10. LVL 5 now costs $6,500. ^Wave bonus increased with less players (duo is definitely possible now!) ^Commander reskinned. ^You can only have 4 crook bosses now. ^Wave 22 easier ^Moltens now have 100 base HP down from 120. 13/07/2019 *Cash bug fixed 11/07/2019 -Rocket Arena easter egg removed *Instakill bug fixed 10/07/2019 +Military Base UNIT (motor,humvee,tank,ect) ($2750 credits ingame) +Crook Boss UNIT (obtained at lvl. 30 OR bought via the gamepass for next three days.) +Iceville MAP +Canyon MAP +Blast Zone MAP +Name Tags +Wave skip vote +Gravekeeper Zombie +Chained Zombie +Controlled Zombie +Triumphs leaderboard +10KPLAYERS code added. ^Improved bonus wave cash ^Increased walkspeed ^Buffed Outlaw & Farm Outlaw: LVL 0 now deals 10 damage up from 4. LVL 3 now only changes fire-rate to 4 down from 6. LVL 5 now increases fire-rate to 3. Outlaw also no longer suffers a damage penalty and does 120 damage when maxed. Farm: LVL 1 and 2 are now $50 cheaper and give $50 more cash. ^Shared cash is now 25% ^Slightly nerfed mega servers *Tons of bug fixes 01/07/2019 +End of the Line MAP +Cyber City MAP +Level Leaderboard ^Buffed Farm starting income $25 > $50 ^Buffed John lvl 4 cost: 8200 -> 6200 lvl 5 cost: 16000 -> 10000 30/06/2019 +Molten Boss ^$1000 starting cash on Badlands 29/06/2019 +Cowboy UNIT. +Outlaw UNIT. +Crystal Cave Map +Harbor Map *Bug fixes. 28/06/2019 +1MILVISITS code added. 24/06/2019 +SFOTH Event +Freezer UNIT +Gladiator UNIT +New lobby +The Heights Map +Badlands Map +Nether Map +Mute music button +Carrier +Visible placement You can now see what areas you can place troops on *Fixed zombie freezing exploit ^Nerfed John 18/06/2019 +Toyboard Map +Chess Board Map +Medieval Times Map ^Health base is now 100 + player levels *Lobby elevators fixed ^Farm starting prices 600 -> 500 16/06/2019 +Tank and Boomer 1 added. +John added. +J0HNRBX code added. ^Paintballer reworked. 15/06/2019 +Boss3 added. 14/06/2019 +Pyromancer added. +Commander added. +Candy Cane Lane added. +Robloxia added. +FRIDAY code added. +Purchasing coins added. *Winter map bug fixed. *Bug fixes. ^Unit balances. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Miscellaneous